SpagPeggy And Meatballs
by Styrofoam-Thoughts
Summary: What will Peggy do after Hank insults her cooking for the last time? And how will she get revenge? This fic is rated T for dark subject matter... but it's all in good cheesy fun. Enjoy


**I do not own King of The Hill or have anything to do with it's creators. thank you**

 **SpagPeggy And Meatballs**

 _It was another lazy Sunday around the Hill household, and Peggy was cooking up one of her original signature dishes 'SpagPeggy and meatballs'. Now Hank and Bobby had come to accept her taking credit for things that already exist, but things were about to change._

"Hey pegg-leg what's for dinner? Frito-pie? maybe some _apple-brown-peggy_?" Hank said rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Yeah Mom, I'm hungry! and it's been 2 hrs since my last fruit-pie... I'm starving over here!" Bobby said as he tapped away at his _Gameboy Color_ playing _Gradius: Interstellar Assault_.

"Now Bobby, "good things come to those who are patient - Peggy Hill" now put that away and wash your hands." Peggy said as she fixed the bridge of her glasses.

"Peggy, isn't that "good things come to those who wait"? I wouldn't call that a Peggy Hill original... and whatever you're cooking smells _delicious_." Hank said as he licked his lips.

 _Bobby washed his hands then came back to the table, but as always never fully listened. some would say young mister Hill had a touch of the ADHD, but Hank wasn't one for all that big-city 'psycho-babble-mumbo-jumbo' as he called it - and he wasn't going to have his boy turned into some, devil may care 'Johnny McJunky'._

"Now Bobby, why is it when we tell you something you never listen? - now put the got-danged vidya game away!"

"but _Dad,_ I'm almost..." Bobby said just as Hank cut him off.

"Give it to me, hand it over... so you don't wanna listen hmm, so it goes in the trash, let this teach you a lesson."

 _Just as Hank threw away Bobby's Gameboy, Peggy walks over with dinner. and as Hank gazed over the dish he noticed there was nothing different about her SpagPeggy and meatballs and regular spaghetti and meatballs. Hank felt for some time his wife should be called out on this and call her out he was just about to do._

"Alright everybody, let's dig in! I just know you're going to love my Peggy Hill original SpagPeggy and meatballs!"

"Dammit Peggy, I've had it! there ain't not got-danged difference between this and got-danged plain old spaghetti and meatballs! I can't stand people that take credit for others work, and Peggy dammit, you're amongst the worst of em! forget dinner Peggy! I'll be in the alley. call me in when you cook up something honest and original... now bye." Hank said shaking his head in disappointment.

 _Peggy couldn't believe Hank left the table without eating for the first time in years. And she thought to herself. "didn't Hank realize that my dish was original, because I added a small 'pinch of sugar' to my SpagPeggy sauce?" well Peggy was about to change all that and make Hank a meal he'd never forget and this dish she just knew he'd... love._

"Bobby finish up and get in your room! - Bobby?" Peggy said not realizing he'd already finished and went back to his room after fishing his _GBC_ out of the trash.

"Well, Hank may not appreciate my fine cusine, so Ladybird, its all yours chow down girl." Peggy said as she scraped the remainder of dinner into ladybird's doggy-bowl.

XXXX

"Dale I just don't understand why Peggy has to take credit for other people's ideas - and speaking of ideas, her musings column is nothing more than plagiarized _garbage_ , I know it shouldn't bother me - but these lies need to stop!" Hank vented.

"I don't know what to tell you Hank, but _maybe_... we could clone her and make a new and improved _honest_ Peggy! - but first I'll need some of her toenail clippings and used dental-floss." Dale brainstormed to Hank.

"Shut up Dale, I don't even know why I bother... uselessness I can't tolerate uselessness! Boomhauer any suggestions?" Hank asked in frustration.

"dang old... _No_."

"well Hank, maybe you could leave Peggy and I could adopt Bobby, then I could have the family I've always wanted... since you don't seem to appreciate her and her lies. I'm used to liars Hank, you know ever since Lenore oh Lenore why did she leave leave me Hank?" Bill said, as he started to weep.

"Be quiet Bill, you're just as useless as Dale and Boomhauer! and by the way, what ever Peggy's cooking up smells delicious, _I tell you what_."

 _Hank had a few more beers and tuned out the guys for the rest of the night, but all he could think of was dinner and how he could really use a a BC Headache powder right about now, when he heard Peggy's voice._

"Hank, dinner's ready... get your butt in here... NOW!"

"alright Peggy, give me a moment."

"you heard me Hank! Dinner table NOW!"

"Allright guys, same time tomorrow." Hank said as he slowly walked towards the house.

XXXX

"Mmmm mmmm Peggy, what ever you made smells awesome, where's Bobby?"

"oh he's in his room, besides this meal is just for you and it's something I know you just _love_."

"So Pegg what is it?"

" it's a Peggy Hill original... _Peggloaf_ !"

"Peggy you mean meatloaf, I know you mean well and all but whatever... I give up." Hank said with a face full of hunger and disappointment.

"oh no Hank, this is an original recipe. dig in and tell me what you think." Peggy said with a sly grin on her face and hands folded under her chin, as she watched her husband take the first few bites.

"well alright Peggy, this is awesome why don't you make you a plate? this is delicious, come on Peggy, fix you a plate... I take back everything I just said. you can cook an original dish." Hank said in between bites, surprised at how good it was.

"No, Hank, I'm getting all the satisfaction I need just by watching you scarf down _My_ masterpiece of a meatloaf. "

"Peggy this is... this is just, i can't describe it... I'll have to save some for _Ladybird_ , she'll just love it."Hank said as he looked around for his favorite family member.

"Ladybird oh Ladybird come here girl dad's got something for ya. come on out girl."

"so Hank, I'm glad you like it but I don't you wanna know my secret ingredient? I mean I did go through the trouble of making dinner all over again... so again Hank, ask me about my special ingredient." Peggy said with a cold look in her eyes.

"Alright then Peggy, whats in the meatloaf I mean Peggloaf... and where the heck is Ladybird? she should really try this you know how she likes it Peggy when we try new things out together.

"I'm glad you like it Hank, but do you _love it_? tell me you _love it_ and I'll tell you my secret ingredient."

"well, yeah Peggy I love it - I guess... but have you seen Ladybird around? its not like her to not be at my feet at dinner... hmmmm."

"Oh Hank, you don't see Ladybird? I mean are you blind? do you need to borrow _my_ glasses? I mean she's right in front of you." Peggy said as she pointed a fork at Hank's mouth topped with _Peggloaf_.

"What the heck do you mean Peggy, ladybird's nowhere around." Hank said confused at her words.

"Hank, you're looking at her right now... that's My special ingredient. Ladybird. I for one think she's delicious and now I understand why you love, well I mean _loved_ her so much."

"Bwaaaaaa! Peggy I can't believe you cooked my ladybird you you monster!"

"Now I bet you'll think twice, before insulting my cooking won't you?"

"You monster, you monster." Hank kept repeating with a shell-shocked expression on his face.

"Goodnight Hank, (Peggy said in a cold robotic tone) I'm going to bed. make sure you save the leftovers for Bobby. And now, I'm turning out the lights, we don't own stock in the electric company."

"You horrible monster how could you?... Ladybird Ladybird how could she do this to you girl? Peggy you horrible monster." Hank wimpered to himself with a face full of tears, in the dark kitchen. when in the distance he heard a sinister voice say.

"Throw My stuff in the trash again will yah."

 **The End**


End file.
